Milton
Milton may refer to: People * John Milton (1608–1674), English poet * Category:Milton (surname), other people with that surname * Milton (given name) Places Australia * Milton, New South Wales * Milton, Queensland, a suburb of Brisbane ** Milton Courts, a tennis centre ** Milton House, Milton, a heritage-listed house ** Milton railway station, Brisbane ** Milton Reach, a reach of the Brisbane River ** Milton Road, an arterial road in Brisbane Canada * Milton, Newfoundland and Labrador * Milton, Nova Scotia in the Region of Queens Municipality * Milton, Ontario * Milton (electoral district), Ontario England * Milton, Cambridgeshire, a village north of Cambridge * Milton, Brampton, Cumbria * Milton, Milnthorpe, Cumbria * Milton, Derbyshire, a village in south Derbyshire * Milton, Nottinghamshire * Milton, Oxfordshire can refer to: ** Great Milton ** Little Milton, Oxfordshire ** Milton, Cherwell ** Milton, Vale of White Horse *** Milton Park, a business park ** Milton-under-Wychwood * Milton, Portsmouth * Milton, an area of Weston-super-Mare, Somerset * Milton, Staffordshire * Milton, a hamlet near East Knoyle, Wiltshire * Milton Abbas, Dorset * Milton Bryan, Bedfordshire * Milton Clevedon, Somerset * Milton Damerel, Devon * Milton Ernest, Bedfordshire * Milton Green, a hamlet near Handley, Cheshire * Milton Hall, an estate near Peterborough, Cambridgeshire * Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire * Milton Lilbourne, Wiltshire * Milton Malsor, Northamptonshire * Milton-next-Gravesend, Kent * Milton Regis, Kent * Milton Street, a hamlet in Long Man parish, East Sussex * New Milton, Hampshire New Zealand * Milton, New Zealand Scotland * Milton, Easter Ross, a village near Kildary * Milton, Glenurquhart, a village near Drumnadrochit * Milton, Glasgow * Milton, South Uist, in the Outer Hebrides * Milton, Stirling, a hamlet near Aberfoyle * Milton, West Dunbartonshire, a village near Dumbarton * Milton of Balgonie, Fife * Milton of Buchanan, Stirling * Milton of Campsie, East Dunbartonshire * Milton of Finavon, Angus * Milton of Ogilvie, Angus United States of America * Milton, California * Milton, Delaware * Milton, Florida * Milton, Georgia * Milton, Illinois * Milton, Indiana * Milton, Ohio County, Indiana * Milton, Iowa * Milton, Kansas * Milton, Kentucky * Milton, Louisiana * Milton, Maine * Milton, Massachusetts * Milton, New Hampshire * Milton (town), New York, in Saratoga County ** Milton (CDP), Saratoga County, New York, a census-designated place within the town * Milton, Ulster County, New York, a census-designated place and hamlet in Ulster County * Milton, North Carolina * Milton, North Dakota * Milton, Pennsylvania * Milton, Tennessee * Milton, Vermont, a town ** Milton (village), Vermont, within the town of Milton * Milton, Washington * Milton, West Virginia * Milton, Buffalo County, Wisconsin, a town * Milton, Rock County, Wisconsin, a town ** Milton, Wisconsin, a city in Rock County, surrounded by the town * Milton-Freewater, Oregon * Milton Center, Ohio * Milton County, Georgia * Milton Township, Antrim County, Michigan * Milton Township, Cass County, Michigan * Milton Township, Dodge County, Minnesota * Milton Township, Ashland County, Ohio * Milton Township, Wood County, Ohio * New Milton, West Virginia * West Milton, Ohio Other *''Milton'' (poem), an epic poem by William Blake *''Milton'' (opera), by Gaspare Spontini *[[Milton (cartoon)|''Milton (cartoon)]], series of cartoons for ''Saturday Night Live and the film Office Space *Milton (game), an electronic game made in 1980 by Milton Bradley *Milton (horse), a show jumping horse ridden by John Whitaker *Milton sterilizing fluid, brand name of sterilising compound for purposes including baby bottles *Milton Abbey, Dorset, England - now a private chapel *Milton Academy, a preparatory school in Milton, Massachusetts *Milton College, a former private college in Milton, Wisconsin *Milton High School (disambiguation), various high schools *Milton rail crash *Milton railway station (disambiguation) *Milton United F.C., a football club See also * Milltown (disambiguation) Category:Place name disambiguation pages